Where Angels Fall
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Erin Young is a fourth year Slytherin with the biggest problem a Slytherin Angel can have, her twin Amanda is a Gryffindor.How does she handle it and what do other people think?And what happens when she gets closer to her best friend, Draco.Betta than Sum
1. Erin Young

**Yes, I wrote another story, I can't help it. They pop into my head when I go to sleep and in the morning I have to type it up. This one is another OC girl, like always. It's just my thing. **

**I don't own anything except Erin, Amanda, and Mason who will be coming up soon.

* * *

**"Damnit, what the hell are you doing?" Fourteen year old Erin Young yelled. Her warm blonde hair hung in waves and her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Sorry Erin." Amanda Young, her twin sister said, her light brown hair hanging in her face, her green eyes shining. "I was just looking for my Hogwarts: a History book."

"You're always reading that stupid book. You're going to be a fourth year and you don't know enough about Hogwarts?" Erin asked, crossing her arms.

"I-I just like it." Amanda said timidly. "Have you seen it?"

"I don't know, check your trunk with all your other crap." Erin said before storming into her room and slamming the door behind her. She looked around her room and smiled. Slytherin colors decorated the walls, the floor, and her queen size bed. On the other side of her room was a small fire place where she normally have a fire blazing but not that day, it was too early to start a fire. She walked over to her bed and laid face down on it. She was tired of this house, of course she loved her parents and to some extent her sister but she hated being under a roof with no other Slytherins. Her own sister was a disgrace to the family, being put in Gryffindor. What made it even worse was that she had befriended the a blood traitor, a muggleborn and the boy who lived. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Erin turned to see her best friend Draco Malfoy stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hey Dray." Erin said, a small smile on her face as she stood up.

"What was with that?" Draco asked, gesturing to her bed.

"I've been under this roof too long with Amanda." Erin told him.

"Oh yes, I can't believe she's your sister." Draco said, disgust clearly showing on his face.

"I can't believe it either." Erin said. "I think she should be Granger's sister, really."

"You want to get out of here?" Draco asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Erin asked.

"Well my father's got tickets to the Quidditch world cup this weekend. If you want, you can stay with my family for the rest of the summer." Draco told her.

"Let me just ask my father." Erin said before walking out of her room, Draco following behind her. She walked down the long corridors and down the flight of stairs before walking into Robert Young's study.

"Father." Erin said softly, knocking on the door.

"Yes Erin?" He answered as she walked in. "Oh Hello Draco."

"Hello sir." Draco nodded.

"How's your father?" He asked.

"He's well." Draco answered.

"Anyway." Erin said, bringing his attention back to her. "Mr. Malfoy has tickets to the world cup and he's invited me to stay the rest of the summer. Is that alright?"

"I don't see why not." He said, making Erin smile.

"Thank you father." Erin said, hugging her father tightly before taking off out of the room, Draco right behind her. At the top of the stairs, Erin bumped into Amanda and Ron Weasley.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" Erin asked, crossing her arms as Draco reached the top of the stairs.

"What about him?" Amanda shot back, gesturing to Draco.

"Weasley." Draco sneered.

"Malfoy." Ron said in the same tone.

"Draco's allowed here Amanda, dad approves of him." Erin answered.

"So is Ron." Amanda answered back.

"Can we go, I think I'm loosing IQ points." Draco said.

"Yeah, the sooner I'm out of here, the better." Erin said, walking past her sister and disappearing into her room with Draco. She slammed the door behind her and let out a frustrated breath.

"I can't believe her, bringing trash into this home." Erin said, walking over to her trunk and tossing her clothes inside. "Doesn't she know better. Wait, she can't know better because she's just like those bloody people."

"Erin, calm down." Draco said, walking over to her and taking hold of her wrist to stop her movements.

"Let go Dray." Erin said, turning to look at him.

"Are you going to calm down?" Draco asked.

"Yes now let go." Draco let go and Erin went back to packing her trunk. When she had everything in there, she slipped on her black hoodie and walked over to the fireplace with him and her trunk.

"I'll take that for you." Draco said, throwing floo powder into the fireplace and dragging her trunk with him. "Malfoy Manor." With that, Draco vanished.

"Oh yay." Erin muttered. She hated floo powder, she always got sick. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stepped in. "Malfoy Manor." She started spinning and her stomach felt like it was doing cartwheels inside her body. When Erin thought she was going to be sick, the spinning stopped and she found herself in Malfoy Manor, Draco standing in front of her with his parents on either side.

"Hello Erin." Lucius said silkily.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, how are you doing today?" Erin asked.

"I am just wonderful, thank you." Lucius answered.

"Hello Erin." Narcissa said softly.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Erin nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to stay the rest of the summer."

"It's not a problem dear. Draco told us you were feeling a little…what word did you use Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Stir crazy." Draco answered.

"Yes, it's hard being stuck in the house with my sister." Erin said.

"Oh yes, she's Gryffindor, correct?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Thank god I am nothing like her." Erin sighed.

"What about your older brother Mason? He'll be a sixth year this year, won't he?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes he will but he's been with his girlfriend Rebecca Greengrass since school ended." Erin told her.

"Those two have been together for some time now." Narcissa pointed out.

"Yes they have. I'm sure they will get married some day." Erin agreed.

"Well I'm sure you and Draco would like to talk some before dinner. Tobby." Lucius called. There was a crack and a house elf appeared next to him.

"Yes master." It said in a squeaky voice.

"Take Ms. Young's trunk up to the guest bedroom that we have set up for her." Lucius said.

"Yes master." It said again before gripping Erin's trunk and disappearing with a crack.

"Draco, I'll let you show Erin to her room." Lucius told him.

"Yes father." Draco nodded.

"Thank you again for letting me stay." Erin said politely before following Draco out of the room and up the large staircase. She let out a relieved breath as she they reached the landing and started going down the long hallway.

"Scared of my parents?" Draco asked.

"Your mother I can handle. Your dad's kinda scary." Erin said making Draco chuckle. "I mean, I've known him since I was little, but still. Scary." They continued down the long corridor until they reached a large mahogany door. Draco opened it for her and Erin let out a surprised breath. The room was twice the size of her room, Slytherin colors still adorned the walls, the floor, and the bed while all the wood was a dark black.

"Can I permanently live here?" Erin asked with a smile.

"I thought you'd like this room best." Draco told her.

"I love this room Dray. You know me too well." Erin said, turning around, smile still present on her face.

"I'm supposed to, you're my best friend." Draco told her. She looked at him with a light glint in her eye before running to the bed and started jumping on it.

"Erin, get down now." Draco said as seriously as he could but couldn't help smiling.

"Come get me Dray." Erin said as she jumped out of his reach. Draco looked up at her as she continued to jump around and smirked before grabbing Erin's ankle and pulling, bringing her down with a laugh. He got on the bed next to her and looked down at her.

"I win." Draco told her.

"Not fair, you cheated." Erin complained.

"Did not, you told me to get you, so I did." Draco said defensively. Erin just pouted and crossed her arms while she still laid back on the bed.

Draco looked down at her and how cute she looked when she was pouting. He looked from her eyes down to her lips and back up and down again. Draco leaned closer to close the gap between them when the door opened. Draco quickly jumped away and Erin sat up, looking at the door.

"I thought you two would be in here." Lucius said, apparently oblivious to what was about to happen. "I would like you two to get dressed nicely, we will be going out to dinner."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Erin said.

"Yes Father." Draco said at the same time.

"Good. Be back downstairs in ten minutes." With that, Lucius left them alone.

"I'll be right back." Draco said, hurrying out of the room and closing the door behind him. Erin sighed and walked over to her trunk, pulling out an emerald green halter dress that reached to the floor. She fixed her hair so that it was lightly curled all the way down and put on some emerald green eye shadow before pulling on black high heels and walking out of the room to see Draco walking out of the room across from her.

"So your room's across from mine?" Erin asked.

"Yes. I thought it would be more convenient so you can come find me if you need me." Draco told her.

"Whatever you say Dray." Erin said as they walked down the stairs together. They found Lucius and Narcissa waiting in the living room for them.

"Oh Lucius, don't they look cute together?" Narcissa asked with a smile. Erin blushed and looked away while Draco cleared his throat.

"Now that we're all ready, shall we go?" Lucius asked, going to the fire place. Erin muttered 'damnit' under her breath before following after him. Narcissa went first, followed by Draco, then Erin, and finally Lucius. When Erin's head stopped spinning, she found that she was in a beautiful restaurant that looked expensive.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I see you brought the family." The greeter said. "Oh and I see an extra."

"That's Ms. Young, my son's friend." Lucius said.

"She's lovely." He told them, making Erin blush again. "Would you like your usual table?"

"Yes." Lucius nodded as they were led toward the middle of the restaurant to a circular table. The greeter pulled out Narcissa's chair before walking over to Erin and doing the same.

"This place is lovely." Erin said with a smile. She could get used to this.

* * *

After dinner, they all returned back to Malfoy Manor around eleven at night. 

"That was wonderful. Thank you for allowing me to join you." Erin said followed by a small yawn. "Excuse me."

"It was our pleasure dear." Narcissa said with a warm smile.

"But maybe you and Draco should head to bed." Lucius told them.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. Goodnight." Erin said before turning around with Draco and walking upstairs.

"Did you have fun?" Draco asked.

"Of course, I was with you, wasn't I?" Erin said with a smirk. They continued toward their rooms in silence until Erin spoke up again.

"This weekend's going to be great." Erin said with a smile. "Ireland versus Bulgaria, could it get any better?"

"It will be enjoyable." Draco agreed.

"Stop talking proper around me." Erin said, pointing a finger at Draco. They stopped outside Erin's bedroom door and turned to each other.

"I will see you in the morning." Draco said.

"G'night." Erin said tiredly.

"Goodnight." Draco said properly. Erin rolled her eyes and closed the small gap between her and her best friend, pressing her lips to his. When she pulled back, he looked surprised.

"I said stop talking proper." Draco couldn't respond. Erin smiled and gave a small wave before disappearing into her room. She bit her lip in remembrance before moving to her trunk and changing out of the dress and into a pair of dark green pajama bottoms and a dark green shirt. She slipped under the warm covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

**So what do you think? Good, Bad, Suggestions?**


	2. Quidditch World Cup

**I want to thank RemusSiriusJames for being my first reviewer. For that, you get cookies and candy. -throws cookies and candy-**

On Saturday, Erin was woken up by a house elf around five in the morning, telling her that Mr. Malfoy said she needed to be ready in an hour. Erin groaned as she pulled herself out of bed and walked into the adjoined bathroom. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wake her up. With a sigh, she turned off the water and quickly dried herself off before changing into a pair of black jeans and a dark green tank top, slipping a black hoodie over it. She picked up her bag that she had packed the night before and walked down to the living room where she was met by Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa.

"Good Morning." Erin said with a smile.

"Good Morning." They all returned.

"Are you two ready to go?" He asked the two young Slytherins.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Erin nodded.

"We will be arriving by Portkey, we first have to meet up with the Greengrasses and the Zabinis." Lucius told them.

"Where will they be?" Erin asked.

"They will be in the clearing a few feet behind our property." Lucius explained.

"Are we heading over there now then?" Erin asked.

"Yes. Sqeaky, Tobby." Lucius called. There were two cracks and two house elves appeared in front of them. "Take our things to the World cup, set up the tent and do not mess anything up."

"Yes Master." They said in unison before taking the bags and disappearing.

"We should get going." He told them before leading them out of the large house and through the backyard. A few minutes later the three of them could see people standing and waiting. Erin smiled when she could make out one of the people waiting. He was a little bit taller than her with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Mason." She smiled and ran over to him as he held out his arms to hug her. "I've missed you."

"Missed you to Erin." Mason said. When they broke apart, Erin hit him in his arm. "Damnit, what was that for?"

"Leaving me alone with Amanda." Erin told him.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca's parents invited me to stay over the summer." Mason told her.

"The portkey will leave any second. Everyone touch it." Mr. Greengrass said. Erin and Mason walked over to the brook and placed their fingers on it while Mr. Zabini counted down. When he got to one, Erin felt the familiar tugging behind her navel and found that she like everyone else was spinning around quickly. As the spinning stopped, Erin braced herself and gracefully fell to the ground with the adults and Draco while Mason, Rebecca, Daphne, and Blasie fell to the ground roughly.

"How do you always keep your balance?" Mason muttered as he stood up and helped Rebecca up.

"Because I'm special." Erin said as she helped Daphne up.

"Thanks Erin." Daphne said, dusting herself off.

"Your welcome." Erin said. After everyone got up, they walked over the hill to find thousands of tents with either Ireland colors or Bulgarian colors on it.

"Holy damn." Erin muttered looking around.

"Watch your language Erin." Mason said sternly. Erin just rolled her eyes and went back to following after Lucius. They arrived at a tent that looked very small from the outside while the Greengrasses went to the one on the left and the Zabini's went to the one on the right. They walked inside and Erin let out a gasp. The inside was huge and consisted of a kitchen, three bathrooms, a living room, and three bedrooms.

"So cool." Erin muttered.

"Erin, your room is on the left, Draco, yours in the middle." Lucius told them. Erin went into the room and found that all her belongings were already in there. Lucius led them back out of the tent where they met up with everyone else.

"How about you kids go walk around. Be back here in four hours." Mr. Zabini said.

"Alright." They all nodded and walked off in a random direction. Mason wrapped his arm around Rebecca and steered her away from the rest of the group.

"Where are they going?" Blaise asked.

"You don't wannna know." Erin and Daphne said at the same time with a small laugh. They continued going around and rolling their eyes at all the people with paint all over themselves.

"They're all acting like animals." Erin said as she looked around. They got to the middle of the field where there was a large fountain with crystal clear water.

"Erin." Draco said, tugging her arm to pull her away from Blaise and Daphne.

"Yeah Dray?" Erin said, walking away with him and stopping in front of the fountain.

"About the other night." Draco started. "Well, would you be my girlfriend?" Erin smiled and hugged him close, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Draco said. Erin smiled and nodded. "Then I want you to have this." He pulled out a necklace with the Malfoy crest with emeralds in the middle.

"It's beautiful Draco." Erin said, hugging him again. She pulled back and lifted her hair so Draco could put it around her neck. When he had it clasped, Erin let down her hair again and gave Draco another kiss. A few minutes later, they found Daphne and Blaise who instantly noticed the smiles and necklace around Erin's neck. Daphne squealed like a schoolgirl and hugged Erin, congratulating her.

* * *

Four hours later, they were all walking together through the stadium heading for the Minister's box where they were all invited to watch the game. Draco were walking hand in hand which didn't go unnoticed by anyone. As they were heading up there, Erin rolled her eyes when she found her sister with the Weasleys, Granger, and Potter. 

"Oh god kill me now." Erin muttered.

"How far up are we dad?" Ron asked, sounding out of breath.

"Put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius said loud enough for them to hear. They all turned around and looked down at them.

"We're up in the Minister's Box." Draco told them with a smirk. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast Draco." Lucius said sternly, poking him in the chest with his cane. Erin rolled her eyes as Draco rubbed the spot gently. "There's no need with these people." The Weasleys all turned the color of their hair while Erin smirked.

"Erin. Mason." Amanda said softly. Erin just rolled her eyes and moved closer to Draco while Mason pulled Rebecca closer to himself. The Gryffindor group all turned to walk away when Lucius lifted his cane, holding Harry's hand to the rail it was on.

"Do enjoy yourself while you can." Lucius said before letting his arm go and walking toward the Minister Box. Erin gave Harry a smirk before turning back to Draco and following Lucius.

When they got to the Minister Box, they found Cornelius Fudge waiting for them.

"Lucius, great to see you." Fudge said with a smile and a hand shake.

"Cornelius, great to see you too." Lucius said but Erin could here the insincerity in his voice.

"And who do you have with you?" He asked, looking at Erin.

"Erin Young sir." Erin said softly as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. She tried to suppress a shudder as she brought her hand back.

"Looks like it's time for the game to begin." Fudge said, showing them to their seats quickly before going to announce the game.

"God I don't like him." Erin muttered as she took her seat between Draco and Daphne. "He's slimier than Snape." Fudge finished his announcement and went over to sit next to Lucius who was sitting far away from Erin.

"Here come the Irish." Erin smiled as she watched the team swoop down.

"Erin, there's uncle Aidan." Mason told her. She looked up and saw her Uncle from her mother's side Aidan Lynch flying with the rest of his team.

"Now here come the Bulgarians." Daphne said as they broke up the Irish team and flew around. One particular teammate was doing dangerous stunts for the audience's entertainment.

"Could Krum be any hotter?" Erin whispered to Daphne.

"No, he's burning up as it is." Daphne whispered back and they both started giggling.

"This sucks. My Uncle against the hottest seeker in the world." Erin said, followed by Draco clearing his throat. "I mean hottest professional." Erin said, rolling her eyes at Draco with a small smile on her face.

* * *

"That was absolutely fantastic." Erin said as she, Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Rebecca, and Mason all walked around and watched everyone celebrate the Irish win. 

"I can't believe that Krum caught it but the Irish still won." Daphne said smiling.

"I'm sure Uncle Aidan will be partying tonight." Erin said to Mason who nodded in agreement. There was suddenly a lot more screaming that they figured was tied to celebration at first until they saw the fire.

"Wh-What the hell's that?" Erin asked, backing away from the fire. They saw people running in their direction and as they ran, Erin could clearly see the death eaters coming toward them. "Dr-Draco." She said softly before they all started running. They started dodging people and soon Erin found herself away from them with a bunch of people running around her. As she ran, she fell over someone who was already lying on the ground, Harry.

"Potter, what the hell." Erin complained as she moved to get up.

"Erin." He said, looking past her. Erin turned and saw the foot a second before it came into contact with her head, knocking her out.

* * *

When Erin regained consciousness, she saw Harry lying beside her with a nasty bump on his head. 

"Potter." She said, shaking his arm. "Potter, wake up." Harry's eyes opened and he looked over at her.

"Young?" Harry asked.

"No shit golden boy." Erin said rolling her eyes and standing up. She looked around and saw that all the tents were burned down.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked, standing up.

"The death eaters, what do you think." Erin answered sarcastically.

"You mean Draco's father?" Harry asked. "Is Draco part of them too? What about your father?" Erin turned to glare at him.

"My father is not a death eater. He does not support Voldemort and neither does Draco so do not talk about shit that you know nothing about." Erin said as her eyes turned black and red sparks emitted around her fingertips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at her. They both heard someone shout a spell and turned to see a man standing a long distance away with a wand pointed at the sky. Erin looked up and saw the dark mark glowing a sickening green high in the sky.

"Harry. Harry." Erin heard someone calling. The sparks stopped and her eyes returned to their normal ice blue as she turned around to see Ron and Hermione running over to him.

"Young, what are you doing here?" Ron asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with the death eaters?" Erin moved closer to him when she heard a few voices yell and ducked to the ground, just missing being hit by the red beams.

"Stop, that's my son!" Erin turned to see Arthur Weasley running over to Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "Ms. Young, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking around with my brother and my friends when all this started and we got separated. I was knocked out and then I woke up a few minutes ago." Erin explained.

"Erin!" Mason yelled, running over to her. When he reached her, he turned her head to the side to look at the cut she got before she was knocked out and the blood that had fell from it and down her cheek.

"I'm fine Mason." Erin told him, moving away from his touch.

"Erin." Mason said in an 'I don't believe you' tone.

"I'm serious. Where is everyone?" Erin asked.

"They're by the edge of the forest. We all ran in there before we noticed you were gone." Mason explained.

"Can we go find them then, I wanna get out of here." Erin said.

"Not so fast." Barty Crouch said, walking over to them. "Why did you conjure that?"

"I didn't conjure the dark mark." Erin told him.

"You must've, you were the only one here." He told her.

"My sister said she didn't do anything." Mason said, standing protectively in front of her.

"So because I'm Slytherin, you assume it was me?" Erin asked angrily.

"She didn't do it." Harry spoke up. "There was a man, he took off over there." All the men who had fired spells at them ran off in the direction Harry pointed them in.

"Come on, we should get out of here." Mason said, putting his arm around Erin comfortingly and leading her away from them. She looked back at Harry who gave her a small smile before turning back around as Mason led her to the edge of the forest where everyone was waiting.

"Erin." Draco said, running over to her and looking at the cut and blood on the side of her face.

"I'm fine, I just fell." Erin told him as Draco pulled her into a hug.

"I was scared something happened." Draco told her. Something felt weird, Draco never showed emotion around anyone but Erin. Now he was showing it to everyone around.

"I think you've all had enough excitement for one day." Lucius said walking over to them along with Mr. Zabini and Mr. Greengrass. "Erin, what happened?"

"I fell." Erin answered, pulling away from Draco and slipped her hand into his.

"Well that doesn't look too bad. It should head itself in a day or so." Lucius said, pulling out the portkey from earlier that day. They all put their hands on it and in a few seconds they were spinning around and back in the clearing from that morning. This time Erin hadn't been able to keep her balance and fell with all the other teens.

"You alright?" Mason asked, standing up and helping her up.

"Yeah." Erin nodded. "I'll see you on the train." With that, Erin left with the Malfoys back to Malfoy Mansion. When they walked in the front door, Lucius told Draco and Erin to get to bed before disappearing up the stairs. Draco and Erin walked up the stairs toward their rooms when Erin pulled Draco with her into her room and closed the door behind them.

"Draco." Erin said softly, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Your dad. Did he have something to do with tonight?" Erin asked.

"Erin, my dad is a very respectable per…" Draco started.

"Did he have something to do with it?" Erin asked again, cutting him off. "Did you know about it?"

"I had my suspicions when my father told us all to leave, except for Daphne's father and Blaise's dad. They were both death eaters years ago as was my father." Draco explained.

"Then he did do it." Erin muttered.

"He only did it to show that mud…" Draco was cut off again.

"He's killing purebloods too Draco!" Erin said as tears slipped down her face. "All those years ago when he was still in power, death eaters killed my mother." Draco looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Erin never told anyone that.

"What?" Draco asked.

"My mother wouldn't support Voldemort so he had the death eaters kill her." Erin said, crying harder now. Her legs almost gave out but Draco quickly helped her keep her balance and helped her to lay on her bed. "They killed her because she didn't want thousands of people to die, even if they were just muggles or muggleborns." Draco laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried herself to sleep. Even after she was asleep, he continued to hold her until he too fell asleep.

**There's chapter 2. Good, bad, suggestions.**


	3. Train and Deaths

Two weeks later, Erin and Draco boarded the train together. Since the Quidditch cup, Erin had avoided Lucius Malfoy as much as she possibly could. Draco and Erin were getting along well, better than the night she broke down crying as she told Draco what happened to her mother.

Erin and Draco both walked into their normal compartment and sat down, Draco against the wall and Erin leaning against him as Draco placed his arm around her.

"Drakie." Erin gagged mentally as Pansy Parkison walked into the compartment. "Where have you been, I haven't talked to you all summer." She said as she tried to sit on Draco's lap.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I've been busy with my girlfriend." Draco said, pushing Pansy off of him.

"Girlfriend?" Pansy asked. "But what about us?"

"There is no us Pansy. Every year we have to go through this." Draco said.

"But Drakie, please." Pansy said, looking on the verge of tears.

"Pansy, no." Draco said harshly. Pansy glared at Erin before running out of the compartment in tears.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked as she walked into the compartment.

"Pansy was trying to get all in Draco's lap." Erin said her voice sounding dangerous.

"Oh, bad move." Daphne said sitting across from her while Blaise took a seat next to Daphne.

"I would've paid to see you kick her ass." Blaise told her.

"Yeah well that didn't happen yet." Erin muttered to herself as she leaned closer against Draco.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The old woman asked, looking into the compartment.

"Do you want anything?" Draco asked Erin who just shook her head. Blaise and Draco each got some things while Erin rested against Draco.

"Erin, you alright?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, just tired." Erin answered. "I haven't heard from my father since I left." She tried not to show it but she was scared for him. Since the death eaters had all gotten together at the Quidditch cup, she thought that maybe they had gotten to him for not being one. "I'm gonna go find Mason." With that, she got up and left the compartment to find her brother. As she looked in compartments, she saw Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws reading the Daily prophet but thought nothing of it as she continued down the hall.

"Erin." Erin turned to find Harry walking toward her.

"What is it Potter?" Erin asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the nearest wall.

"I talked to Amanda after the Quidditch cup. I didn't know that Death eaters killed your mother." Harry said.

"Well now you know." Erin said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said in a kind tone. Erin rolled her eyes and let out a breath before speaking up again.

"It's alright. And thanks for sticking up for me when Crouch said I conjured the dark mark." Erin said sincerely.

"Well you didn't do it, that guy did." Harry said. Erin gave a small smile before uncrossing her arms.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my brother." Erin said before turning and looking for Mason again. "Potter." She said turning around again. "This little conversation never happened." Harry nodded as Erin turned around again and looked through compartments. She found Mason a few compartments away talking to his friends with Rebecca on his lap. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Mason." She said, not walking in. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah." Mason said as Rebecca slid off his lap and onto the seat beside him. Mason stood up and walked out of the compartment, closing the door behind him. "What's the matter?"

"Have you heard from dad at all since the Cup?" Erin asked.

"Not really, why?" Mason asked.

"Because I haven't heard from him and I thought that maybe the death eaters…" Erin started.

"Erin, don't. They didn't get him. Dad wouldn't let them." Mason cut her off.

"Well he was at home alone with what, three house elves. It would've been easy to get him." Erin told him.

"Erin, dad's fine. I promise." Mason told her.

"But what if…" Erin started.

"He's fine." Mason said again putting his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her.

"Alright." Erin nodded slightly.

"Now go find Draco and the others, alright." Again Erin nodded before turning around and walking back to the compartment.

"You find him?" Draco asked as she walked in.

"Yeah." Erin nodded, sitting down beside him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The train ride seemed to go faster and soon they were all back at Hogwarts. Erin got off the train with her hand in Draco's as they walked over to the carriages. Draco helped Erin in and sat beside her while Blaise and Daphne sat across from them. 

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, looking over at Erin.

"I dunno, something feels weird. Wrong." Erin answered in an unsure voice.

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Draco asked.

"No." Erin shook her head. She didn't like hospitals.

"You think you'll be okay to sit through the sorting and the feast?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Erin gave a small nod as the carriage came to a stop in front of the school. Erin jumped out of the carriage with Draco following and wrapping his arm around her waist, leading her up to the school and into the great hall. They all sat down at the Slytherin table, waiting for the first years to be brought in and sorted. A few minutes later, they were led in and they all noticed one boy was soaking wet, Erin guessed her fell into the lake.

"They get smaller every year, don't they?" Daphne whispered to them. Erin just nodded as she watched them get sorted. The wet boy went over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the boy who had been obsessed with Harry in their second year. When they were next to each other, Erin could see they were brothers.

"Now." Dumbledore said after the last student was sorted into Ravenclaw. "I have a very important announcement to make. This year, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a very important event. The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three magical schools for a serious of magical tasks. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. Trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. The two schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive tomorrow afternoon" Dumbledore explained.

"They're starting the Triwizard Tournament again?" Erin asked, looking around at her friends. "The last time, a girl from Beauxbatons died, my grandmother told me."

"If it's so dangerous, how can they start it again?" Daphne asked.

"Because the Ministry approved it." Draco told her.

"They're bloody insane." Erin muttered as Dumbledore finished his speech and dinner appeared on the tables. Erin didn't eat much, just watched as everyone else did. She looked across the tables at Harry who was looking in her direction. She met his gaze for a brief second before looking back down at her empty plate.

"Erin, maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Draco whispered, holding her closer.

"No, I'm fine. I promise." Erin told him. "I'm just not hungry right now." Draco just nodded and went back to talking to Blaise. After dinner, Dumbledore did his little speech about what's banned in the school and that the forbidden forest was off limits before releasing them to their dorms. The first years all followed the prefect while Draco, Daphne, Erin, Blaise, Mason, and Rebecca took the shortcut and got there before the little first years. She watched as the fifth year prefect told them about the common room and the doors before leading them upstairs to their rooms.

Around eleven, they were all still in the common room when Millicent came over to them with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Did you guys see this?" Millicent asked.

"See what?" Mason asked, taking the paper from her and skimming through it. "Oh god."

"What?" Erin asked, moving closer to Mason to look at it. On the front page there was a picture of a woman with long brown hair, a young boy around nine with soft blonde hair and a baby girl maybe one year old with light blonde hair. Erin skimmed through the paper and found out that they were killed two days earlier by who they suspected was Quinton Travers but was set free.

"That's horrible." Rebecca said, looking at the picture of the children.

"I-I'm going to bed." Erin said, getting off the couch and stumbling toward the stairs.

"Erin." Draco said, following after her.

"Draco, I just need to get some sleep." Erin said as Draco spun her around.

"Alright." Draco sighed, "See you in the morning?"

"Of course." She placed a kiss to his lips before going upstairs into her dorm. She changed into a pair of black flannel bottoms and a black tank top before collapsing onto her bed and completely blacking out.

* * *

_She was in a large room with a king size bed in the middle and a fire place on the opposite wall of the bed. There was a dark haired man sleeping on the bed calmly. He suddenly woke up with a gasp and turned in her direction. The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at her._

"_Oh that will be of no use to you Travers." She said in a calm and taunting voice._

"_Who are you and how did you get into my house?" Travers asked, still pointing his wand at the intruder._

"_It wasn't that hard." The girl said calmly. "Now again I must ask you to put the wand away."_

"_Stupify." The red beam shot at the girl who just held her hand out. The beam dissolved in the air, leaving no traces._

"_H-How did you do that?" He stuttered._

"_You're a coward Travers. You kill a mother and her children. Her babies!" The girl said fiercely as purple sparks emitted from her fingers._

"_I did no such thing." Travers told her._

"_Liar, admit what you did." She demanded as the sparks got darker. Travers didn't say anything so the girl raised her hand and Travers's skin started to burn._

"_A-Alright, I did it. Please stop." Travers begged. The girl just gave a menacing smirk as she continued to burn him. _

"_You killed many people before, haven't you? You've killed more women and children before, haven't you?" She said as the sparks got worse, as did the pain. _

"_Y-Y-Yes!" Travers half yelled. The girl flicked her wrist and Travers was out of his bed and hanging in midair._

"_You cost three innocent people their lives two nights ago. How can you live with yourself?" The girl asked, trailing her finger down his chest, scorching the skin to the touch._

"_I-I'm sorry!" He yelled._

"_You're not deserving of this body you possess." She told him. With another flick of her wrist, Travers let out an earsplitting scream as smoke emitted from his mouth as his insides were burnt up completely, starting with his heart. The girl smirked as his body fell lifelessly to the floor and disappeared._

* * *

Erin woke up with a start and practically fell out of bed. Sweat was beading to her forehead. That had felt too real to be a dream. The screams, the smoke, the fire. It felt as though she had actually killed him. She just shook her head and headed into the shower before starting the day and finding Draco. 

**Not my best but I was kinda searching Youtube at the same time. I did find a smexi video by the way if you like Harry and Draco. It's got one of those over 18 things so you'll have to set up an account and forge your age if your not old enough but Damn it's smexi. lol. It'll be on my profile if you want to watch it.**


	4. First day Of Class

After Erin's shower, she changed into her uniform and walked down the stairs to meet with Draco who was sitting on the arm of the couch, waiting for her.

"Hey." He said, getting up and walking over to her and giving her a small kiss. When he pulled back, he saw the dark circles under her eyes. "Did you sleep?"

"Yeah, just had a nightmare. I'm alright though." Erin promised.

"Okay. Ready to go to breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah." Erin nodded as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the common room and up the flights of stairs to the Great hall that was already packed. They walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Blaise and Daphne.

"What took so long?" Blaise asked.

"I took a long shower and Draco was waiting for me in the common room." Erin answered. Erin finished her third piece of toast when Snape came around handing out schedules.

"Transfig with Gryffindors, Herbology with Hufflepuffs, Divination with Gryffindor. Lovely." Erin said, rolling her eyes. "At least it's Friday."

"Wait, your taking Divination again?" Draco asked.

"It was my mum's favorite class." Erin answered. "Besides, I'm good in that class even if Trelawney doesn't know what she's doing."

"Well have fun, Millicent's taking the class with Parkison." Daphne told her.

"Oh great, just what I need." Erin muttered.

"I'll make sure they don't do anything Erin." Blaise told her.

"You're taking that class too?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, my mum made me. Besides, it's an easy O, really." Blaise shrugged.

"Great, now I won't be stuck with Parkison and her little follower." Erin smiled. The bell rang and the four of them got up and headed for the Transfiguration room. They took their normal seats on the right side as all the other students piled in.

"Alright class." McGonagall said, walking into the room and standing in front of her desk. "Today will be a simple class. I want you to turn the buttons in front of you into an animal you choose. I'm sure you all remember the spell from last year."

"Fun." Erin muttered, pulling out her want and looking down at the black button in front of her. She thought of an animal in her mind before muttering the spell. There was a purple beam and where the button had once sat now stood a baby panther with dark purple eyes.

"Well done Ms. Young. Fifteen points to Slytherin." McGonagall said as she walked over to Erin to look over the panther, making sure it was perfect.

"It's so cute." Daphne said beside her. Erin had to admit that it was adorable, she didn't want to Transfigure it back. Erin looked behind her at Draco and Blaise who had managed to turn their buttons into a Snake and a small tiger. A few minutes later Daphne had managed to turn hers into a small wolf.

"Aw, he's so sweet." Erin said, petting the wolf beside her who nudged her hand. She smiled at the small animal who seemed so affectionate. The bell rang, signaling the end of class so they all stood up, put their animals on McGonagall's desk, and walked out to Herbology.

* * *

"Stupid Hufflepuffs." Erin muttered, waving her wand and cleaning the dirt off her uniform. "I swear." She let out a frustrated breath as she made her way back into the school for lunch. 

"I don't understand how they got into Hogwarts." Draco said as they made their way over to the Slytherin table.

"Because anyone who possesses even the tiniest but of magic is allowed here thanks to Dumbledore." Daphne told him.

"I don't understand why he's headmaster." Blaise muttered.

"No one does." Erin nodded. They stopped their conversation to finish their lunch before they had to split up for class.

"Erin." Daphne whispered while Blaise and Draco were talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah?" Erin asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"Why does Potter keep looking over here at you?" Daphne asked. Erin looked up and saw Harry quickly look down.

"I don't know." Erin answered.

"You're not, like, secretly with him, are you?" Daphne asked.

"No." Erin said instantly, shaking her head. "I mean, he's Gryffindor. If anything, Amanda's probably with him."

"If you say so but if Draco sees him looking at you, he'll be dead before he hit's the ground." Daphne told her.

"Yeah, I know." Erin said as the bell rang. They all walked out into the main hall before splitting up.

"I'll see you after class." Erin said kissing Draco briefly before walking up to Divination with Blaise while Daphne and Draco headed for Ancient Ruins.

When Blaise and Erin got up there, they took a seat on the cushions in the back of the room near the window. The smoke always got to the both of them so they always made sure to sit by the window. There was annoying giggling coming into the room and Erin looked up in time to see Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil come into the room, talking about something that had apparently happened over the summer.

"So I looked at my star chart and saw that Mercury and Jupiter were in perfect alignment and later that day I met the cutest boy." Lavender told her, giggling more.

"Oh please kill me." Erin muttered to Blaise, though Lavender and Pavarti could hear.

"What, jealous that you can't read the stars?" Lavender asked.

"Or are you jealous that you don't have a third eye?" Pavarti asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, that's it." Erin said, rolling her eyes. "You two don't have a damn third eye."

"How can you say that?" Lavender asked with a gasp.

"Because it's true. You're both loopier than Trelawney." Erin said.

"What are you talking about? She's a visionary." Pavarti said.

"You two would think that." Erin muttered.

"If you don't believe she's true, than why are you here?" Lavender asked.

"Because I want to be, just not with you." Erin told them.

"Good afternoon my young seers." Trelawney said coming into the room. "I have seen that you've all had enjoyable summers."

"Seen, bullshit." Erin muttered.

"What was that Ms. Young?" Trelawney asked.

"Nothing professor." Erin muttered.

"Nevermind then. Anyway, for your first assignment, I want you to write a foot long essay on any seer of your choice." Trelawney told them. "It will be due next class but you will have the rest of this class to work on it."

"The joys of the first day." Blaise muttered, making Erin laugh. "Who are you gonna write about?"

"Don't know. Do you?" Erin asked.

"I was thinking maybe Steven Walden." Blaise shrugged. Blaise and Erin talked until the bell rang when they jumped up and headed for the door. They were the last ones and almost out of the door when Trelawney grabbed onto Erin's arm.

"Oh no my dear." She said in a gentle voice.

"What?" Erin asked, trying to grab her arm back.

"Something dark has already started with you." She said. Erin pulled her arm free and took off down the stairs away from her.

"Erin. Erin." Blaise called after her. When Erin got to the bottom of the stairs, she felt Blaise grab her arm.

"I hate her, she's a hack and she doesn't know anything." Erin said, shaking slightly. Did Trelawney know about the dream she had?

"Your right, she is. You know something dark has to happen to a student every year. Last year it was Potter, this year I guess it's you. Next year it'll be someone else." Blaise explained.

"Great, now I have to listen to her for a year talk about either I'm gonna turn dark or I'm gonna die." Erin muttered as they both walked into the main hall where all the students were gathering. They spotted Draco and Daphne by the wall and walked over to them.

"How was Divination?" Draco asked.

"Something dark has started with me." Erin answered, rolling her eyes.

"See, that's exactly why Daph and I aren't taking it again." Draco told her as he hugged her. "Don't worry, she doesn't know a damn thing."

"I know." Erin nodded, but inside she felt weird.

"Alright everyone, here the come." They all looked out the window to see horses and carriages flying and coming to a stop outside the front doors while in the black lake a large ship surfaced.

"Wicked." They all muttered. Professor Dumbledore ushered them back into the great hall to wait for the other schools.

"Now I would like to introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy and their Headmistress Olympe Maxime." The doors opened and about two dozen girls in blue robes came into the room, making all the guys look. Behind them was a very tall woman who everyone could see was part giant.

"You're joking." Erin and Daphne both rolled their eyes at the girls who were making such a fuss.

"Thank you ladies. Please find seats at whatever table you please." Dumbledore said. Most of the girls went toward the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables while the other guys complained.

"Now let me introduce the fine young men from Durmstrang Academy and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff." The doors swung open again men in brown uniforms walked in with staffs.

"Fine young men is right." Erin muttered with a smile as she and Daphne watched their little routine.

"Erin, by the door." Erin turned to see Viktor Krum walking in beside an older man who Erin figured was the Headmaster. Dumbledore and the entire Great hall clapped as most of the Durmstrang boys made their way for the Slytherin table, the others sprinkling the other three tables.

"Vould you mine if I zat here?" Erin turned to see Viktor looking down at her.

"Of course not." Erin shook her head as Viktor sat between herself and Daphne. "I'm Erin Young."

"Viktor Krum. Pleasure to meet you." Viktor took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend." Draco said with a jealous tone. Erin just rolled her eyes as Draco wrapped his arm around her waist. They guys started talking about the Quidditch World Cup and while the girls rolled their eyes and ate their dinner. Half an hour later after everyone was finished, Dumbledore made another announcement.

"Your attention please. I would like to say a few words." He started as the hall went silent. "Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. To do this the student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Erin looked over at Draco and Viktor who all seemed extremely interested. "For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this, we have the head of the international magical cooperation, Mr. Bartimus Crouch." As soon as Dumbledore said his name, the ceiling started flashing dangerously as it grew darker. There was a silver beam and everything calmed down. Erin looked in the direction of the beam and saw Mad Eye Moody putting his wand away. There were a lot of whispers as Mad Eye Moody shook hands with Dumbledore. Mad eye Moody went to stand behind the tables while Professor Dumbledore and Barty Crouch went to stand in front of a strange box that had been brought in a few minutes earlier.

"It is with due consideration." Barty started. "that the ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." The second he said seventeen, the hall erupted into protest, most of it coming from the Gryffindor table.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled and the entire hall fell silent again. He pointed his wand at the box and it started to dissolve, revealing a bronze cup as a blue flame emitted from it.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves into the tournament, neatly write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the cup before this time on Tuesday night. Do not do so lightly, If chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." He then dismissed them to their rooms. Erin looked into the fire for a bit longer before getting up and following everyone out.

"That's bullshit, you have to be seventeen. I'll be seventeen in January." Mason said bitterly as they walked into the common room.

"Well it's for your own good Mas." Erin said, sitting down on the couch beside Draco. An owl flew into the common room and dropped a letter onto Daphne's lap.

"What's that?" Blaise asked.

"Can I open it first?" Daphne said, rolling her eyes and opening the letter. She quickly skimmed it before letting out an "Oh my god."

"What's the matter?" Draco asked.

"It's from my mum. It says that Quinton Travers was killed last night in his home." Daphne said, freezing Erin.

"What happened to him?" Rebecca asked.

"She said he was burnt up from the inside." Erin's blood ran cold at those words. The dream wasn't a dream.

"Do they know who did it?" Blaise asked.

"No." Daphne said, shaking her head.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight." Erin said getting up and walking toward the stairs.

"Erin." Mason said. Erin turned around to look at him but all she wanted was to get out of there. "I know all this death is really getting to you but there's nothing you can do." Erin just nodded and went upstairs. Once she got there, she quickly changed into her pajamas got into bed. She laid on her side, curled up as she thought about the dream. It had really happened. Had it been a vision or had it been the darkness in her that Professor Trelawney had talked about. Soon she had fallen into a restless sleep.

**There's chapter 4. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
